Murder On The Disney Express
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Baloo the second greatest detective in the world, all he wanted was a nice and relaxing trip on board the Disney Express. But when an innocent young man gets murdered, it's up to him and 12 passengers to stop the killer before it's too late.


Introduction:

Now have you ever wondered what would happen if there was a different version of "Murder On The Orient Express"? One that would rather have Disney characters as the passengers/suspects and Baloo is the world's greatest detective who has to solve a murder mystery after a man gets murdered. So if you just guessed that this is the plot of the story well you're absolutely right because for the first time ever, this is my spiritual mystery.

Chapter 1: How It All Began

For Baloo since he's after all one of the most detectives in the world, all he wants is a nice and peaceful trip on the Disney Express.

When he got on board, he then saw the 12 passengers and in order;

Mickey and Minnie Mouse: A happily married couple who always has each other's back

Donald and Daisy Duck: Both are good friends despite Donald's constant anger.

Goofy: can be a bit clumsy but is also one of Mickey's good friends.

Peter Pan: the boy who never grows up decided to leave his beloved NeverLand and live life like a normal person.

Princess Aurora: She came on board the Disney Express because she just needed time off from her royal parents.

Prince Philip: Aurora's husband who also needed a break from his royal father because he thinks he and she are wasting their time.

Milo Thatch: He was one of the many explorers who discovered the lost city of Atlantis.

Shang Yu: Once as the great Chinese generals during their war with the Huns.

Belle: Once the friend of Beast, she came to the Disney Express was because she just needed to get away from him after he suddenly starts acting like a douchebag.

T.J. Detweiler: He was once one of the most troubling students of Third Street School, he came to the Disney Express because he was looking for adventure.

Once everyone was all on board, the train then started it's journey and well everything was just calm and peaceful.

But unfortunately that would never last long when that night, an innocent man was murdered on board while they weren't looking.

Baloo heard it and it was then that he knew it was time to find out who did this and why and as for the passengers, well they didn't know this but whoever did this could come for them.

Chapter 2: The Mystery Begins

When the next morning arrived, the passengers were awake and they wanted to know what the hell happened last night.

"Last night, a man was murdered and everyone of you is a suspect." Baloo said

When they heard that, they couldn't believe it because none of them would ever want to murder an innocent man.

"Who are you?" said one of the passengers

"I'm Baloo one of the greatest detectives in the world and the reason I came on board the Disney Express was because I needed a break from solving mysteries but now with an innocent man dead, I guess it's time to solve this murder mystery and I was hoping you folks would cooperate with this mystery and maybe you could help me with what you knew about the man and maybe you wouldn't be the suspects. So what's it going to be; either help me with this murder or be a suspect for the rest of your lives." Baloo replied

The passengers knew they would never do anything so cruel so they decided to help Baloo with the investigation and hopefully they wanted to find the person who did this will pay.

And so began the investigation into the murder of an innocent man on board the Disney Express.

Chapter 3: At The Crime Scene

The next day, Baloo went to the crime scene and of all the mysteries he's ever solved none of them would compare to the one he was currently on.

He saw an innocent young man shot to death with bullet wounds to the head, chest, stomach and legs.

"Man whoever murdered him must've had a problem with him or if they just wanted him dead but whoever did this wanted him dead for what he did" said Baloo

Just then he saw an ID and without wasting another moment, he looked at it and it turns out the young innocent man murdered was Joe Johnson an ordinary man who was married and had 3 children 2 daughters and a son who had autism.

He then looked at his family pictures and he knew he was a caring father who would do anything for his family.

Baloo knew that now that he's dead, he worried that his wife and children would be sad and depressed without him.

So he knew finding the killer who did this was more important than ever because if he didn't stop the killer, there would be more victims of it's wrath.

Chapter 4: Dinner With The Passengers

That night, Baloo decided to have dinner with the passengers and they were more than eager to help him with the investigation.

"Everyone the young innocent man murdered last night was Joe Johnson a caring and loving father who was married with 3 children 2 daughters and a son who has autism. So now that we know what his name is, all I want to know is who was he really when you all heard about him?" Baloo said

"Well from what i've heard he came on board the Disney Express because he was to meet his family on vacation in England." Mickey started

"Also he once had a first wife but he divorced her after she abused his children." Minnie said

"He then married his current wife and has been with her ever since then and he really cared about her and his children." Donald said

"I heard that his ex wife was actually planning revenge against him after he divorced her." Daisy said

"So could it be that his ex wife was the one who murdered him? I mean that's insane but about his children?" Baloo then said

"Well I heard that his daughters are 19 and 16 and his son is 18." said Goofy

"Also I heard that his son has autism and talks to himself a lot and he was fine with that." said Peter Pan

"I heard that his son just graduated high school last May and was looking for a job." said Princess Aurora

"I also heard that he has 10 spiritual therapy animal friends and they've been together since June 2013." said Prince Philip

"I heard that he's friends with 5 hippos, a triple king sized polar bear, a male reindeer, a male black angus cow, a black panther who could walk and talk like a human, and a large male white rhino and they also had 10 male red billed oxpeckers with them." said Milo Thatch

"You know I heard that they're real and they're always there for him and they're pretty much inseparable." said Shang Yu

"Well since they're always being there for him, they really do matter and I bet right now they're comforting him like they always do when something bad ever happens." said Belle

"Actually his friends helped me get my confidence back after my friends left me and they cared about me a whole lot and that i'm grateful for." said T.J.

"So since the ex wife is behind all of this, then we should all be ready because if we find her first, then we can enjoy the rest of the trip but until then we need to find the ex wife who murdered Joe Johnson." said Baloo

Once dinner was done, Baloo and the passengers went to the rooms and they were preparing to make sure that the ex wife who did this will pay.

Chapter 5: Finding The Killer

That night, everything was quiet and peaceful but that wouldn't last long.

The ex wife was just walking around and just then and out of nowhere Baloo saw her and she ran for it.

But as she was running, the 12 passengers surrounded her and without anywhere left to go, she surrendered.

The next morning, the police arrived and she was then later on sentenced to life in prison for murder and she would spend the rest of her days behind bars.

When the Disney Express arrived at the destination, Baloo then came off and comforted the wife and 3 children of Joe Johnson.

He then saw the boy with autism and his spiritual therapy animal friends and without wasting another moment, he gave him a bear hug and knew that he was lost with his dad.

So he would keep in touch with him and his friends and oh as for helping him solve mysteries, well let's just say they were more than welcome to help him out if he needed them.

Epilogue:

Okay so let me make this clear: this isn't a ripoff to "Murder On The Orient Express but rather my version of the story which has different characters and a whole new detective than in the original story. Man it was quite an experience for me personally to work on my very first mystery story and well sure I may not be able to work on more mysteries after this one but at least it was worth working on.


End file.
